A Class Of Vintage
by Zana An
Summary: In a alternate universe, Humans and Pokemon live in complete harmony today, but it wasn't always that way. Pokemon once reigned and dominated the planet, with a event that transpired seventy years ago in 1941 that changed everything.  Love between species
1. Chapter 1  Disappearances

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A Class Of Vintage**

**Chapter 1**

**A Disappearance**

Car fumes shared their parts hand in hand with horns and sirens, shrieking with the dense congestion of other noisy clattering. This is how it always was in the early hours of Jubilife City, which welcomed the city to life once more, like a fine timed alarm clock. The high- rising buildings stood as a monolithic triumph, retrospectively, a marvel of Pokémon engineering. Some could say this city was the pinnacle of modern day life, as there wasn't anything like it in the world, but that statement in itself could be debatable. The busy city streets swarmed with pedestrians going on about their daily lives in a recycled fashion they did each and every morning as day break hauled their posteriors out of their slumbering states.

Three small, red ambiguous claws wrapped around the newspaper as money exchanged hands. A bipedal Pokémon with distinct dark yellowish skin stood adorning a wide brim fedora hat, with a black tweed overcoat stylishly unbuttoned down the front, with matching tweed breaches which were held up with thin black bracers, or suspenders if you will. Underneath the coat he was bare-chested, and wore no shoes either. This had become a very common sight in the middle classes.

The Pokémon let his pitch black pupils of his red irises scour through the headlines of today, conveniently dated :

"October 30th 1941."

The main article was focused on the unavoidable annual inflation which served the working and upper classes, who were able to work through the hardships. Unfortunately, lower classes had been adversely affected to the extent many had been forced out their humble homes, unable to keep with recent demands of high food prices and living costs. As an added effect, the inability to make an honest living would drive many more to a criminal life.

The stocky, bulked Rhydon behind the newspaper stand reached out to give the Ononokus his change.

"Keep it," The Ononokus answered, barely taking his eyes off the paper as he looked at the next page.

"What's with the big tip, Klinz?" The Rhydon asked, "Got a big case or somethin'? you seem pretty occupied."

"You could say that, but same old, same old..." Klinz, the Ononokus, answered. "How's things with you?"

"Still easy going. Paper's are selling and my family's well-fed. You must be getting it tough, though... Being from Isshu an' all."

"Yeah, sometimes," Klinz answered, "people are getting use to me now, but I still get a lot from some prejudiced strangers every now and then."

"You got it pretty tough, but Humix's ? they've got it a lot worse... Poor bastards."

Klinz grunted a little; he hated the word 'Humix'. it was a derogatory term used for a racist categorisation when referring to humans. They were, of course, not as lucky as you and I are right now: They had no civil rights to cast a vote, and no institution of proper laws had been instigated to protect them save for one. Worse than that, if one was ever murdered or attacked in any way, the police would simply turn a blind eye, do a small amount of paperwork, and shove the case in the back of a filing cabinet. It happened frequently, and society had adapted to the 'lower' nature of humans to the point it had come to be seen as the most common thing, and no one even cared of what life the victim had, or how and why they met their ends. After all, they were just humans. Klinz differed from most in his way of viewing humans, and seeing the sorrowful world he lived on saddened him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Howard." Klinz told the Rhydon, turning around and walking away.

He rolled the paper neatly and put it in his innermost coat pocket. Walking at a somewhat calm and casual pace and taking some time to look around the city, the Pokémon made his way to the next high rise block of offices, known as the Central Jubilife City Police Station.

-/-

It wasn't long before he made it to the enclosure of his office. Turning on the lights as he walked in. After drawing his paper back out, the Ononokus lazily flung his overcoat to the side of the wall, where a peg perfectly caught the garment. He gave a near- silent chuckle to himself... The coat landed right in the spot. Just like the day before, and just like the day before that. The pleasure was short-lived, however, as he immediately remembered he was on the job. Letting out a stressed, slightly annoyed sigh, Klinz slumped back against his chair, feeling the softness of the cushions against his hard back. Then, just like he usually did when he arrived in his office, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of his proffered brand cigarettes. A well placed flick of his claw at the bottom of the box made a single cigarette leap at his lips. With the other claw he reached into his other pocket, pulled out a lighter, and held it to the cigarette in his mouth. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting out a relaxed, smoking puff shortly after. It was his first smoke of the day, and in the stressed times he was on, the relief it gave him came as a true blessing.

He dwindled in thought raising his heavy feet, planting them on top of his table that was a mess of paperwork, files, and some pictures of current criminal investigations. The pigsty of a table demanded order and organization, but as things were, he failed to give a damn. Life had not been going his way of recent and a string of unfavoured events had severely hindered his meagre efforts.

His weary mind slid into the depths of his memories... His cherished memories... Circling like vultures around a girl named Cassy; a girl who disappeared weeks ago. The thought brought a shooting pain to his very being. He didn't know how he let it happen, but he had gotten himself romantically involved with that human female. He couldn't say he had fallen in love with her, as he wasn't quite sure, and society's views, while entirely irrelevant to him, were still a pain to consider. But there was one thing he could be as sure of; He cared for her, quite deeply. He was twice her age, being in his late thirties, while she was only eighteen... A woman, but a sweet child at the same time; and all the time spent in casual and amiable banter with her provided him with some of the most memorable moments in his life. He would have liked to spend more time with her, as they had grown close in the short months he had spent with her.

He remembered:,

It was funny, how they met... It played in his mind, in a sepia filter, almost like one of the old movies he watched with her once. He could remember how awkward he felt, and probably how uncomfortable it must have been for her, but if she was here, they could both look back and laugh at it.

He met her at the end of a street corner. It was his blooper to assume she was in the oldest profession in the game, but his conclusion came based on the Pokémon females who hawked their assets on the other end of the very same street. Prostitution was being slowly clamped down on, and he had no evidence to convict her for this, or anything else. It was rather amusing, how he had made the assumption but at the time it made sense to him. She had this white sheet rolled out selling garbage she had made. No one would really want to buy it, of course, so she must have been selling something else.

Of course, he had to confirm his suspicion before making any allegations against her. She smelt nice, those hazel eyes and mahogany hair. Her clothing emphasized her figure through that dress in an alluring hour glass shape, very petite and elegant, he might add. He approached her, and even now, he thought, he could smile at what had stupidly left his mouth that day:

"How much would you like for your other services, and your place or mine?"

She reacted rather offended, and rightfully reddened his cheek with a harsh slap that he certainly deserved.

He drew his badge in a effort to calm the angered vixen, but it only served to induce a frightened plea to not be arrested for striking a figure of the law. Getting her to calm down took quite a while; he tried to convince her that he wouldn't hurt her or book her for it. She was not wrong in being afraid, however. Human holding cells were a very dangerous place where many a dark deed took place.

That day he bought one of her home-made flower bracelets, and apologized with well-refined etiquette worthy of a gentleman, although a little flirting wasn't misplaced either. What he had bought were considered good luck charms to bless the wearer with protection through their travels... To him, they were just flowers with a string fed through them, simple and easily made. But everyone needed an honest day's pay, and he saw nothing wrong with buying one, as long as it provided her with something to eat.

Cassy was the most adorable female. Surprisingly, he even found her to be more attractive than those of Pokémon species. Her shapely body was not the only thing desirable about her; in time, he had come to discover other qualities in her that were flattering, such as the gentle mannerism she possessed. She had a way in words, and a rather witty and sharp tongue. In any inclination what she was doing was perfectly legal, and an honest trade and the small money she gained allowed her to sustain herself.

She lived in a poorer quarter of the city in an established human shelter with others of her species. Every morning he had to start his day buying one of her charms to see him through, and of course the allowed him to get better acquainted with her, until the day came in which he boldly decided to dive in and make a move, setting a date for them and inviting her to dinner.

Cassy was unique; she saw no barriers, the issues that others might have seen like age and species failed to affect her. Much like him, she didn't care.

Things were going well; Klinz cherished the heaven-sent moments they spent together, and he thought he had found someone he could be really interested in. Life was going well, until that day she just disappeared.

When he arrived at the shelter asking about her whereabouts he was unable to get an answer as the humans barricaded themselves from him. Moving on he found an Eevee at the corner of that same street Cassy worked, however, this young lass was dealing with more 'sexual' needs. The busty little number did know something: Cassy had been talking about leaving the city. With this being taken onboard, Klinz assumed, was probably what she had done. She had left him, and it did upset him to see that she left without saying goodbye.

Then that damn incident last week on that assignment. It hadn't been a good week for him at all. He screwed up on the biggest case of his career: A kidnapping. But the victim wasn't any common citizen of Jubilife; it was a senator, and due to failures in his judgement, Klinz carried the blame for the loss of four officers and the death of the victim itself. This was made worse with all of it going public, creating quite a splash in the media and the boom of criminal activities that followed. This week really sucked the proverbial lollipop.

He nestled within his chair, a little off- mood, blowing the plumes of smoke which ascended from his mouth. Taking the cancer stick from his lip he reached down and put out the cigarette butt in a nearby ashtray. A tiny headline in the smallest article of the last page of the news section suddenly caught his attention:

"Over the course of the last two weeks several human bodies have been discovered around the city. More reports have been filed at the authorities regarding further, more recent disappearances. Victims have been found, reportedly, eaten, burnt and frozen, along with other damages to the body ranging from laceration to complete mutilation. There are no suspects and the local law enforcement authorities have placed the case on a lower priority to favour Pokémon cases, and will be looked into at a later date. "

"Bastards . . . ."

Klinz muttered in frustration. He was starting to do something no member of the police should. He was questioning the law he himself enforced. Were they not there to protect and serve the citizens of Jubilife, regardless of their species or condition? He wanted change, just like very few others did, but he knew he could not triumph in changing everyone's perspective by himself.

He was brought back to reality as the door flung open, a smartly-dressed Blaziken in her uniform stood there, wrathful vengeance plastered across her pissed-off face. She stepped in with authority, slamming the door behind her.

"Listen," She said, obviously upset, small flames bursting from her wrists, "I'm not in a good mood. You screwed up big time last week! And I'd have had my balls chopped if I had any! A big-ass investigation is going to be conducted on my capabilities because of this!"

"Calm down, Cap," Klinz answered, looking at the blazing fury of the chaotic woman standing in front of him, "blowing up at me ain't gonna help."

"That's Captain to you!" She answered, "They wanted your badge handed in. You know I had to metaphorically rub my snout in shit to stop it from happening? They finally came to a compromise with me. I'm going to have to withdraw you from the case. As of now you're only tackling the manure-wreaking cases no one else wants."

"Listen, I'm sorry to have gotten you screwed over for my mistake, alright? Now how about we drop this boss and subordinate crap and you talk to me off the record, Melissa?"

She took a deep breath, establishing a balance of emotions within herself, having vented her frustration at him. Shit rolls down hill, when she got it in the neck, so did he.

"Fine, I guess I'm just getting stressed. If I don't pull through and my guys don't start receiving better results I'm gonna be withdrawn. There's only so much I can do to keep you in the force in the first place, and face it, the guys above don't like you. If I get kicked out you're not gonna be here for long."

Klinz looked at the captain. He knew she went through a lot of trouble for him more than once, but he rarely thought about how big the trouble she went through was in the first place."Listen, thanks for sticking your neck out for me. Don't worry about me too much I can get a job anywhere. Just take care of yourself first, but if you want to assign me to a low priority case, can you pull some strings and let me have the one regarding human disappearances?"

"Why the hell do you care about these humix's?" Melissa asked in an annoyed tone.

"They're called 'humans'," Klinz answered, "We all bleed the same, don't we? I just need to do this, Melissa. Could you doll and perhaps help me out here?"

"Fine, it works for me… As long as it keeps those assholes off my back feathers. I'll ask the receptionist to bring the files up to you. I'm also gonna assign you to another case along this one: Human trafficking. Good for you, as seen as you care about them so much. Though you'd better watch out: Even though these are low priority cases, they're probably a hell of a lot more dangerous. They could even be connected."

"Much obliged, and thanks for the info. If they're connected it would certainly help out. I wish you weren't so hot-headed all the time, though. That way someone might even ask you out someday."

The Blaziken's eyes began to burn in anger.

"Like you, I take it?" He cheerily smiled keeping his ears open to the rest "Keep going like that, and I'll personally ask you to hand in your badge."

"Whatever. I've always found those hot-headed tantrums of yours rather cute, in a way."

The Blaziken blushed. It was out of character for her as she was normally built of sterner material, but the Ononokus's words caught her a little off-guard.

"Damn it,Klinz," She said, regaining her composure, "you can flirt with the receptionist all you want. You try pull that shit on me, I'll fry your ass."

The Blaziken stormed out as Klinz smiled. The two were close, and often indulged in a little after-work drink every now and then to unwind. He stopped to think. Maybe he had been taken off the case, but, at the same time, had been given a lucky break. His amusement died down and he became serious again. Cassy worried him; perhaps she never left the city.

Humans were very looked down upon in society, being denied the rights Pokémon had and not receiving equal treatment, he wanted to help them. Thanks to Cassy he had grown to look at them in a different way. Unfortunately, there weren't many others who thought like him, and equality was something that didn't happen overnight.

There was a gentle knock on the door, which had seen some abuse over the years, mostly from Melissa kicking it open almost every time something ruffled her feathers. The captain was hot-headed, indeed.

"Come in,"

The door slowly opened, and a Weavile walked in. That was Sally, the receptionist. Shy and mild-mannered to an extreme, but that in a way helped make her oddly charming.

"Hi," She said in her little voice, smiling shyly, "Sorry to disturb you sir, but I have the files I was asked to bring you…"

"No need to apologize," Klinz replied, "I love seeing that smile on such a delightful young lady. Dump them down anywhere you like."

She walked over mildly bashful as she placed the files down on the table.

"So… When are you going to ask me out?" she finally gathered the courage to ask in her frail, little voice.

"A nice drink as friends would be nice. I'm going to be tied up with this new case this week, but sometime after that. Sound good?" He knew he was prone to broadcasting the wrong signals to women, but he did emphasize the 'friends' part.

"Sure, I'd love to!" She replied in an upbeat voice, as she left the office with a little swagger of her hips.

Klinz did have a reputation with the ladies, although it was more of a habit to flirt with anything cute on two legs. He wasn't a bad guy or a swinging scumbag like many who did the same were, but he just couldn't find the right girl. So, he kept his options open. The only time he even started thinking of a more committed relationship was when he was involved with Cassie, but she disappeared before he had the chance to venture any further down that path.

He reached over with rasping claws, taking hold of the files, and rooted through the contents, scanning over the various events that had transpired. He quickly realized none of these cases had been followed up, and he felt shame. Shame that he was a part of an authority that ignored so much pain just like that. The Pokémon stood up after reading some of the files and looking through various pictures of crime scenes. Most were of humans, and he figured, the best place to start would be to go around to that human shelter again. Well, 'shelter' was dignifying for the place it was. It was more of a gypsy settlement, really. Perhaps he could dig up something useful there.

-/-

An hour later . . .

Klinz rolled up outside the human shelter. A badly-built outer wall kept many small tents and 'houses' inside of it, most of which were falling apart. There were a few humans by a lit trash can trying to keep themselves warm while some others scavenged for anything that maybe of use. The atmosphere around the area itself seemed to be darker, and the stench of sewers filled the air. It was a terrible place to live in, and revolting for most Pokémon to even pass by, but he had gotten used to it over time.

The place offered him a chance to kill two Pidgey with one Rock Throw: While he searched for information on his main case, he could just as easily ask about Cassy, but this was only probable if fate would so kind enough, for the humans to even let him in to begin with. Slavery had been abolished some time ago and humans were free to try and grow through life on their own with no need to be owned, but thanks to some Pokémon who still clung to those old ways, the wings of what few dreamers who dared to progress were cruelly clipped, or never found again. Slums like the shelter were a perfect example of that.

The area for the shelter had been purchased and designated to humans by an unknown benefactor, someone he'd have to trace later. Whole families and groups of more than ten humans were forced to live in places that were meant for just one, lying side by side to shield each other from the harshness of the environment. Klinz began to walk down the muddy trail into the shelter, and most of the humans that saw him reacted just like they had the last time. The Ononokus tried to make the effort to speak with them, however was greeted by unwelcome outcomes of them zipping up their tents and closing or barricading their homes out of fear. That didn't strike the detective as odd, in this circumstance. After all the disappearances and crimes against their race, he'd think any human who wasn't afraid was crazy.

The Pokémon knocked firmly on the side of the door frame of one of the dwellings. The small makeshift hut had no door, instead having just a mere cloth hung across it for privacy. The only response he got were whispering, rustling and faint noises coming from inside. Since he got no response, Klinz pushed the fabric aside with gentle motion, and slowly entered. Inside he discovered there a woman, holding two younger ones close, probably her children, trying to protect them from the invader.

"Listen," The Pokémon said, trying not to frighten the human as he pulled out his badge in hopes he would dispel her fear a little, "I'm not here for trouble. I just want to solve all the disappearances. I'm a good guy, see? My name's Klinz. I'm trying to help here, but I need you to help me as well. Otherwise things will keep happening. Now, could you tell me what your name is please?" He was trying to use simple terms and use his negotiation skills.

"Klinz?" The name seemed to awaken something in the human as she began to slowly rise, carefully putting her children aside. "The one Cassy… What have you done to her?" She suddenly cried out as she sprang and lunged at him. Klinz quickly reacted, shifting his foot to the right, sidestepping the humans advancement and taking hold of both her hands. As he did this, the little ones looked on with terror.

"Calm down!" He said as the woman struggled in his hold, "I don't know what you are talking about! Talk to me so I can understand!"

She looked into his eyes for a while, and, realizing they were sincere, loosened up as Klinz let go of her hands in order to enforce his goodwill. The woman started to open up and talk.

"All she could talk about was you. Klinz this, Klinz that… She was in love with you. She said she had finally found her soul mate. The last we saw of her was when she said she was going to spend the night out with you. She never returned. We just assumed you lied and sold her or worse. She worked real hard making those silly bracelets so she could feed herself. Even when she had so little, she was happy in only having one bite and sharing the rest with those who had nothing."

"Yeah, she was one of a kind," Klinz looked down, delving into painful memories, " I know she's missing, but for the sake of investigation, I must know: How many others from around here have gone missing?" He needed to think more like a detective and look at the big picture. It was imperative his focus be driven in the right direction, all the disappearances were just as important and not just the one he emotionally cared about. Otherwise he wasn't doing his job and was just snooping around for something personal. 'It's my job,' he thought, 'Well… Maybe it is a little personal.'

"Theres only over a hundred of us original settlers left," the woman answered. "We stopped reporting 'coz the cops never did anything. We knew we were on our own."

"So how many exactly have gone missing?"

"I lost track, but there's only about half of the original settlers left now, but new humans hear of this place as being a safe haven and keep coming. We don't hear from most once they go, though; they just seem to vanish. I miss Cassy. She was my niece."

"I see, so you were close."

"Yeah. After all, I did change her diapers when her mother was out working. As for your questions, I've told you all I know."

"Can you tell me where Cassy's shack is?" Klinz asked. The woman provided what seemed like unimportant information, but to him it was the start of a trail to follow.

"It's the one in the corner of the shelter, next to that Oran tree."

"Thanks," Klinz answered with a slight bow of his hat as he stepped out of the house, back to the depressing outside.

He had never seen Cassy's place in the months they dated, and always wondered why she was so ashamed of showing him the place she called home. He walked across the fear-ridden settlement, finding it easily enough, located right where he was told. He was surprised it was so small. There were no doors but instead, like most homes located here, there was a long cloth covering the frame. He had to hunch as he entered, given the place's small size and his large own. He wasn't claustrophobic, but he felt suffocated in there and wondered how anyone could even live there. There was no room to move, and, making estimates, the place was about the size of a double bed. Did she really live like this?

He looked around, seeing the crudely-constructed shelves she had mounted to the walls. They were simple but they did the job. She only had three dresses it seemed, and probably those which she probably had been given or handed to, by a charity. One of the shelves caught his attention and warmed him inside, inspiring a smile from him. It was a picture of both of them cuddling, she really looked remarkable right there. It was their second date, he remembered. She couldn't afford to have the picture taken and he had to almost force her to have it done, and naturally forever the gentleman, he picked up the bill. There was an empty box of cigarettes that he must have thrown away, and a pen he once gave her to write something down. It was touching, how small things that seemed so meaningless could also mean so much. She had made the small tokens of their dates into a little shrine that represented their love.

His eyes glanced around the room to see if there was anything else, and he noticed she had carved their initials into the wood itself. All the signs of blossoming love through a young romanticist, helplessly lost in love. He was left speechless. He knew he meant a lot to her, but it was not until that day did he know just how much how much. She couldn't have left town, not just like that after seeing al this. Someone was behind it, and he would find whoever did it and introduce himself-and his claws- to him.

He finally looked down, feeling hollow. But, perhaps by luck that drew upon his being, he noticed traces of dried-out blood on a bedsheet that covered the grass. Was it Cassy's? The fabric was scuffled, with multiple creases in that part only. Signs of a struggle, it seemed. She wasn't exactly strong. Something was seriously wrong. He felt as if he was going to cry, was it only just beginning to set in, that he was falling in love with a dead person? or had he been in love all along and been to unable to see it? He felt as if he would choke as a knot developed in his throat.

He got himself out of there as he panted, making his way out of her little home. He regained a hold of his emotions. Klinz continued on with his investigation, making a few more futile attempts to get information from the residents with little joy. Finally, the time came to leave. Klinz was disappointed; he got many bits and pieces, but those things were hardly enough to get a concrete lead. The only things he got apart from that were a heartache and the painful realization he had, indeed, been in love, but had been too blind, or perhaps too stupid, to notice. He got to his car and reached for the door handle on the driver side when he heard a voice call out to him. The Ononokus stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mister!" The voice called, "Mister!"

He turned to greet the origin from which it was coming from, to find a three foot midget. No, wait, it was a human infant to be precise. He crouched down, to be at eye level with her and noticed twinges of pain lacing her expression.

"What's wrong with your eyes, little human? Those tears don't seem fitting for a pretty little lady."

"Cas . . .Cassy is my big sis, I . . . I was there when it happened. They came and took Cassy."

His eyes sharpened as his attention was fully caught by the girl. She knew something?

"Who came?" He asked with urgency.

"Two bad Pokémon a-and, and they hurt her, they . . . . Hit her. She tried to fight them, but she couldn't…" She continued, sobbing and struggling to keep talking. "I ran away… I was scared . . . I'm a bad person. I . . . I left my big sis!"

"Hey," He placed his hand on her shoulder, careful not to hurt her with his claws. You're not a bad person; they are. Do you remember what they looked like?" He couldn't believe he was, perhaps, getting close to something at last.

"No, I didn't see their faces," She kept stuttering, "They were hidden with masks, Cassy tore this away from one of them when they were hurting her." The little girl held out her hand, she must have been no more than four years old from what Klinz could tell. The digits of her hand unfolded to reveal a pendant of some sort. The peculiar item had a round, blood-red stone, it was oval and the design was that of a six point hexagram. She tilted her hand, gently dropping it into his.

"That's ok, don't worry," The Ononokus said, "at least you're safe." His words were meant more for comfort than realization. Truth be told, none of them where safe with all these killings and abductions.

"Please Mister," She said, practically begging, " bring my sis back."

"I promise I'll do what I can," His words inspired a soothing smile from her face. Maybe this wasn't such a dead end, and he had at least some form of clue from the perpetrators. The young human infant skipped away towards the shelter, stopping mid way to cheerily turn and give a small energetic wave, before she continued.

Klinz opened the door to his car and got in . . .

-/-

The Ononokus had arrived back to the familiar domains of his comforting office. He needed a good smoke to relax before he could think like a detective. A sudden knock abruptly came. Knock? More like a bulldozer as Melissa barged in with her usual door abuse. She probably wasn't upset at him this time, but old habits are hard to break. He stared evidently at his cigarette, faintly amused with that last thought.

"A little warning before you rampage in would be nice," He told her calmly, "I could have been getting my jollies off to pokéboy mag."

"You're such a pervert, and act a little more professional will you? I've got something you might be interested in. Those two cases you are working on are somehow connected to each other, and that Humix you were involved with was seen with this guy," She said as she pulled out a few photos. "That's her on the left, as far as we could tell things turned nasty and she ran off. Our anonymous source also photographed this," Her thin fingers rolled over the photograph, swapping it to the next like a slide show. This one showing a car with two other gagged humans.

"Our annonymous tipper thinks they're abducting humans, probably for trafficking. And then we have this one with the same Pokémon a few days later. Now this is from a crime scene. There's a few mutilated humix corpses with real nasty burns and severed limbs. The Pokémon's dead too, but he's not a bloody mess like the humix. He just has a few precise incisions to his jugular. But there's more…" She turned to the final photograph which was a close up of the Pokémon's neck. It bared the same familiar six point star he had seen on the pendant he received earlier. "This was found on his neck. Maybe it's some gang symbol, but that can't be determined at this point. This possibly means both cases are connected somehow."

"Thanks Cap," Klinz smiled, "And here I was, thinking you didn't give a damn about the humans. It's nice to see you helping me out with these manure-wreaking cases." he used 'manure-wreaking' as a volleyed, snap term to muse on the one she used earlier that day.

"I'm helping you because I don't want you off the force for one stupid mistake. I didn't want to tell you this, but if you don't produce results… with the recent cut backs, my bosses, those fat Purugly government officials are looking to reduce the size of the police force, and they will be looking at low priority members. It's out of my hands who stays and goes, they get to call the shots and evaluate who goes capiche?"

"I get it, so my name's gonna be at the top of the list."

"I'm sorry, as it stands it probably is, but if you can get this case rounded up and solved, I can go back with the file and at least fight back a bit if it comes down to that. No pressure for you, right?"

"None at all… Just one more favor: can you find out who owns the plot of land where the human shelter is?"

"I'll do my best," Melissa answered, "goodnight."

It was time to call it a day. It had been taxing and long, and it was in days like this Klinz was relieved to finally get home. With some good sleep, he could work better the next day and might even have better luck.

-/-

Klinz took the tiring stairs up to his third floor apartment. He had hidden his concern and thrown it to the back of his mind. There was nowhere for his emotions to hide. He knew dwelling in his feelings wouldn't help him anymore. In fact, it could even hinder him. But he couldn't help worrying. The notion had stayed with him all day what exactly did become of Cassy?

He took the bottle of gin with tonic water to his bedroom, setting it neatly on the bedside table. It wasn't like him to drink at night or mingle in depression, but he wanted a stiff drink. He poured the gin into the glass and left the tonic on the side, then knocked it back. He paused for a bit, remembering her smile. All the girls he was constantly flirting with? They meant nothing. It was all talk. But Cassy, it had only been a week and he already missed her sorely.

He poured another glass, deciding he preferred to drink it neat. His hand began to shake uneasily as the glass slipped from his fingers. It felt like an unsettling feeling overcame him all of a sudden. The air felt chilled to a point it would bite. With no warning the overhead bulb burst, shattering glass, causing the shards to come down around him like rain. Klinz pulled out the lighter from his pocket and lit a candle which he kept conveniently at his bedside. It wasn't uncommon to have power surges and power outings every now and then.

The air was so cold and the unnatural chill would have made the hairs on his arms stand up if he had fur. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was like nothing he felt before. He wasn't afraid, but he wasn't lacking on concern either. Something else was there in the room with him, and he could almost feel its presence.

"Show yourself," He called into the air, knowing someone could hear him, "who's there?"

No reply came, but something was forming on the corner of his room. It was a subtle and faint outline, but it was really there. There was a hardly audible whisper coming from every direction. It was growing louder as the silhouette of the apparition grew more visible.

"Klinz?" came the voice from all directions again, but he knew it was calling him. Had he lost his sanity? He shook his head to rattle himself out of it. Maybe the drink had gone to his head due to his extremely high metabolic rate, a trait of his species. Even so, that couldn't be the answer. There's no way he had even come close to having enough to make him merry.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Then like a piercing sound, the thousand otherworldy whispers came again in their haunting form.

"I needed to see you again … So desperately"

He recognized the voice. Even though it sounded a little different, there was no mistake in it… Klinz felt his heart pounding against him as he realized who it was.

"Cassy?"

"Yes . . . . I love you…"

Although he failed to fathom he had been in love, and that she was the real deal at the time. The blatant fact that he was ignorant to it astounded him. But age never really did bring maturity in the affairs of the heart; that first hand experience did. And what he was about to say would take some of the massive weight he was carrying on his shoulder and relieve some of his guilt.

"I love you too," Klinz whispered through a choked breath. "Why did you have to die, Cassy?" The Pokémon that seemed unbreakable was crumbling inside. As is usually the case, he didn't know what he had till he knew he had lost it. He took their time together for granted and not once had he told her he loved her, he didn't even know he did till earlier in that day when it all started to sink in.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know," She answered, "I can't remember the last hours of my life… Or even how I died… It's all so dark and misty… I'm scared." She said in a trembling voice. It was strange to hear such words from a ghost. Did they even feel fear? Apparently, they did.

"Please try," He told her in his attempts to comfort her. Anything she remembered would be a big step towards the answers he sought .

"I'm sorry, I can't!" She answered. Nothing is coming to me. I feel so restless… It hurts."

"Don't worry," Klinz answered, his voice becoming raspier, "I'll find out whoever did this… I'll find him… And I'll rip his heart out."

-/-

Written By - Zana An

Editing And Idea Concepts By - Noxxi


	2. Chapter 2  A Vile Decree Of Pokemon

**A Class Of Vintage**

**Chapter 2**

_**~A Vile Decree Of Pokemon~**_

.

.

Just like that, as she appeared, she faded into the abyss of the night-fallen room. Final whispers came hushing away, murmuring something that sounded like 'diamond-backed'. He had no idea as to what it meant, but he was determined to seek for the answer.

-/-/-/-

The morning light pierced through the clouds down into the streets. Klinz shielded his eyes, pulling his fedora hat further down his forehead to grant them adequate shade. He had picked up his usual newspaper, having it spanned open across his front while he read away. His clawed feet began to make their way into the familiar blocky building, clacking sounds resonated out with each step as they hit the tiles of the police station's reception area.

As usual, criminals were being booked in, some calmly; Then the other type, that loved to make a scene, kicking and screaming as they hurled their verbal abuses, and idol threats. In a way, Klinz found this to be soothing. At least something was being done by the law against the heart-rotten criminal scum of Jubilife City.

He sent a radiant smile over to Sally who was sitting there with her hands full, with her pleasant, always-invigorating self. Her work never ended under the piles of files, which she worked hard to keep order with. She was constantly fighting those paper giants in a never-ending battle to see who was in control of things.

"Sir, Captain Murray said she needed to see you."

"Tell Melissa I'll be right there," Klinz told her with his usual, charming smile.

"Sir, please call her captain," Sally answered in a resentful tone, "she's in a bad mood, and when you ruffle her feathers, I'm the one that's left to be yelled at."

"Hey, cheer up. Melissa isn't so bad once you get used to that damn battle axe… Besides," He added to bring a little giggle out of Sally, "when is she ever in a good mood?"

"Easy for you to say! And on another note, are we still on for next week?"

"Sure, I'll set up a time later, mind if I bring Melissa? She could do with a good drink."

The Weavile's expression rolled out in a little disappointment, but she smiled none the less. He may have gone too far flirting with Sally, as it seemed the little dear had more than a crush on him. Klinz realized he needed to put her down gently. She's a nice, polite young girl; and her heart was in the right place, but subtlety was not a virtue he possessed for the best of times. The Ononokus continued on down the plain greyish blue corridor, proceeding to the second door to his right, as he hospitably knocked before entering.

Blinds ran along the two large windows behind Melissa as she sat at her desk. Her office wasn't too large but sizable enough to give a homely feel, if it hadn't been for the fact she was so damn volatile in nature, and prone to erupt like a volcano.

"Hey, Cap," Klinz said casually as he slowly walked in. "You wanted to see me, right?"

"Thats right," She answered in her authoritarian fashion, "I want you to head down to a crime scene. This maybe your break, from what we gathered, the event took place in the early hours of the morning, according to some Pokémon living there."

"Humans, I take it?" Klinz's curiosity sparked.

"Yeah, and a Pokemon. The scene has been sectioned off, and forensics haven't gotten there yet. They have their hands full on another case. I want you to get down there and see if you can get anything."

"Right, I'm on it"

"One more thing," She said calmly to a hurried Klinz who was heading for the door, "You asked me to look into who owns the human shelter plot, right? It's someone called Roy Karona, also known as 'Diamond-Backed Roy'. The scumbag's wanted for seventy three accounts of murder, eleven accounts of grievous bodily harm with the intent to kill, and four cases of abduction. In a nutshell, he's an extremely nasty piece of work. No one's managed to catch him, seeing how we have no actual physical description on him. You can't go hunting in a blindfold."

The name 'Diamond-Backed Roy' drew his attention. Cassy had mentioned it the other night. Things were slowly starting to fit together, like a jigsaw puzzle. One that was still missing more than half a dozen pieces still. Maybe he wasn't going insane and Cassy had really paid him a visit. He reluctantly nodded, knowing only a name didn't offer him any comfort, seeing how the problem persisted with no way of finding this Roy. He might have a few clues, but right now it was as if a Girafarig was chasing its own tail.

"Cheers, Melissa," He told the captain as he hurried out to the scene.

-/-/-/-

Klinz had made it to a rural residential estate, having left his car behind on a side street. Commotion and parking had been scarce due to the murders. This was an area which was one of the most poverty ridden estates within the city, so it was no wonder why he was surprised as to how many cars were actually parked; considering the fact not many people could afford them. Some probably unmarked CIA vehicles would have made more sense. He strolled upon the sidewalk of the avenue, surrounded by trees along the concrete path, seasonably shedding the last of their autumn leaves, gathering them in rustic orange piles around their roots.

His feet shuffled through as police were still gathered at the scene. The rough-looking Ononokus raised his badge as he passed though the bystanders and patrol men that held the order, ducking under the crime scene tape that sectioned of the home.

He entered through the front door, being given off- looks by the odd officer he passed. Their misguided prejudice for his origin was still a problem with some amongst the force who still felt oddly about this once-alien Pokémon. His feet carried him swiftly to the kitchen as officers directed him. Immediately, the fetid stench of decomposing corpses filled his nostrils. The problem with corpses is, their excrement and bodily fluids are expelled shortly after death, making these incidents a foul experience indeed.

Klinz steadily rolled on the rubber gloves he had been keeping in his back pocket, giving a tedious sigh. Several human corpses lay in a circle, with an off-place Pokémon corpse parked at the far side. All five humans had been burned to death, and, like before, the Pokémon seemed top be the only odd one out. He had burning lacerations to its throat, writhing the cuts which had burned upon each slice. It was clear a different weapon had been used to kill him from what the humans had suffered. What could have caused this? The weapon was nowhere to be found by the police, who had been scouting the area all morning.

Klinz hated this part of the job; searching the dead. The thought, made him no different from a looter. His hands slowly started to unfasten the buttons of the dead Raichu's shirt, and there he found it, like the one he had been given, an identical pendant. The killings didn't seem so gang related any more either. Judging from the signs and emblems, they belonged on a more 'occult' category. He continued to filter through the dead Raichu's pockets and came across a membership card. The club it belonged to was one of the most ruthless in the suburbs, and every week some poor sucker would always be found dead near it, or in inside; a infamous place known as no other than 'Dark Heathers'

His body felt that familiar coldness from the night before, the same infused air followed by that cringing sensation wriggled through every fibre of his mortal coil. He glanced over to his right seeing her faint outline, visible yet transparent as if she was almost not there.

"Cassy," He told her, "If you're going to haunt me, then you could at least send some warm sexy tingles through me." maybe humor was misplaced, and pain came with its hurt, knowing she was now merely a ghost of the girl he loved, even so; the light hearted comment may fortif some peace for her.

An officer outside peered in, hearing Klinz's voice to see nothing but him.

"Was there anything you needed, Sir?"

"No I'm fine," Klinz answered, followed by the door closing once more. At this rate people would start thinking he was nuts. Or maybe he was now. That familiar ethereal voice of many whispers came at last:

His humour had failed to move her. Her eyes fixated on the dead Raichu. She reached out with a clenched fist, as her fingers uncurled to point at the lifeless Pokemon.

"He was one of the ones that took me. I'm beginning to remember he and 'Diamond-Backed' Roy sold me… it was at that club. He did this. Roy also did something horrific to me. I feel scared… I can't remember! I'm so sorry…"

"Never say sorry, it should be me to apologise, honey. I should have been there for you" He stated with repentance "Do you remember anything else?"

"No…" She began to evaporate slowly, it was as if it took an enormous amount of delicate willpower on her part to appear before him. He wanted to find the culprits responsible so her soul could at least rest in peace. Seeing her like this and not being able to do a thing about it, made him feel sorrowful pain, but he knew his pain was nothing compared to hers. It must have been like drowning in a sea of turmoil for her, and he had failed to be there, but he could at least try change this now. If she was drowning in a sea, he would be her life jacket.

Things where making less sense now, and more questioning needed to be done. Maybe he would get lucky and squeeze it out of some stupid sap. At least this time he had a solid lead to follow up. The next step would be to take to the streets and hit the club, Dark Heathers.

-/-/-/-

Behind the wheel, Klinz drove his way through the dense rain, driving a unmarked police vehicle. His wipers pulled back and forth along the windshield, giving off squeaking sounds. The pattering of raindrops hit his roof in the millions. His tires eventually screeched to a rolling stop, splashing puddle water up from beneath the tires. Klinz took hold of the handle and pushed the door open to embrace that bittersweet rain that awaited him. A young male Luxray ran towards him, holding an umbrella to shelter himself from the washing waters that blistered down while smiling politely. The Luxray's personality could be made out to be just as eager to assist the new guest, really trying to earn the spoils of his day job.

It seemed like a rich establishment to have its own private valet service, however it was well known on the streets where the funding really came from. Klinz dropped the keys into the politely smiling Pokémon's hand. He might have been there on the job, but why not indulge in some of these small complimentary services? After all, it made a nice change from the run down shacks he was use to.

"If there's even one scratch on her, I'll have you walking around on crutches," Klinz said with no show of emotion, which he had gotten rather good at. Being in this part of town meant he had to be more than the hard man, wanting to avoid giving anyone a chance in thinking he's easy pickings.

He entered the building and was instantaneously taken by the welcomed warmth and cozy feeling. From what he could make out, this was more than distracting, this really seemed his kind of joint. Taking of his coat and hat, which he was of course so gentlemanly inclined to do so in such a hospital place, he raised his head to glance around. As nice as the feeling was, veils of soothing deception hid the place's darker nature, and the seeds of shady dealings were planted all over like rat poison. The Ononokus casually approached the bar where a smartly-suited barman stood behind. The Riolu polished the empty glasses, working an unsatisfying day shift that lacked the beauties that only a night shift would bring; female attention in other words.

A slender Nidorina sang a pretty little number from the nearby stage, with an entrancing range of powerful octaves hitting those high notes over the piano that played behind. He kept his ears and eyes peeled right back for irregular activities that may be out of the ordinary as he scouted around; snooping would be the right inclination here.

A few minutes into the early evening there was a formally dressed Gallade at a nearby table, donning a fine penguin suit, along with two human females. They were scarcely dressed, and were being tugged along by leashes, evidently afraid of their master. The Gallade had his chair pulled out for him by one of the human females and sat down in the company of another Pokémon, an Arcanine; such a uncouth species Klinz thought.

The two began immediately conversing, and Klinz knew this might be it. Was this his Pokemon? He needed to get closer. No Pokémon rolls around like that, and especially with human females being degraded. It seemed they where catering for his every need, making sure he had what he needed, going as far as to light his cigar for him. No doubt about it: slaves. There was no conceivable way in which he could just prance in and blow his cover if this wasn't Roy, again to make a note, subtlety was not his finer point, however a few well placed words would do the trick.

Klinz made his move duo with a certain degree of discrepancy; who was he kidding? Discrepency was not a word that had a meaning to him, more like he waltzed right over to the table. Not being one to let an opportunity slip away like that. Then again he rather liked his chances equipped with his ever-so-smooth, provocative tongue. If there was one thing Klinz excelled in, it was clearly in his way with words.

"As one admirer to another who indulges in fine scenery, I couldn't help but come over and admire this view from closer… I noticed your fine taste," Klinz motioned a hand gesture towards the girls with those words.

"And you are?"

"Just someone who shares a taste for Humix's," Klinz answered, swallowing as he did so. He hated that term, but he wanted to keep things authentic to refrain from arousing any suspicion, and that was the way to do so.

"So, what brings you to my table?" The Gallade asked.

"I hope you don't find it offensive, but I'll say it anyway, and I'm sure you'll agree."

"oh?" came the only one word response from the Gallade as he raised a intrigued eyebrow.

"There's nothing quite like the squishy insides of a human pussy wrapped around a solid Pokémon dick, wouldn't you say so?" Who needs subtle words, when the provocative always did suit him better.

The Gallade looked in shock. Such a random comment. He began laughing at Klinz's statement along with the Arcanine who decided to humor him. After all it wasn't often he came across such a strange fellow.

"Well met," He said, "Call me Len, its short for Lenny. You've got some balls and don't give a Rattata's ass. Yeah, you can stay if only to entertain me, but be so gracious as to return your own name, good Sir."

"Fred," Klinz answered, "You can call me big horny Fred! It's been awhile since I've had a good, tight Humix. I get blown off all the time, damn bitches run, hide, or refuse, I swear I think I must be wearing some kinda pussy repellant"

Len chuckled away, highly amused with his company. A few minutes passed as they joked in banter about how to make a human female squirm before Len decided the Ononokus was not so bad in his books, and a potential client.

"I think you're alright, so I'll let you in on something," He leaned closer so others wouldn't hear, "I can get you some hot Humix pussy if the price is right"

"You mean a one-night stand?" Klinz, or Fred, as his suggested name here was referred as, asked, intrigued. He was onto something and he could feel it.

"Or more if you'd like. How does one of your very own sound? To take whenever your cock needed it?"

"Damn I'm getting that hard feeling in my loins right now. You got it burning, so indulge me if you will."

"So what do you say, how much you got?"

"Hm… How would a check do for you?"

"No, it's hard cash. Two grand in poképounds. sounds like a fair trade?"

"Fine, but I need to see the goods before I commit to it."

"Sure."

Len called his companion over who had been sitting and laughing, but had yet to exchange words. He whispered something at the Arcanine, who hastily made his way across the marble floor and left through the side door. Len stood, and his humans shot up and straightened the bow on his tuxedo. He looked at Klinz.

"So, shall we?" Len was offering to take him somewhere into the back.

Klinz started to walk behind him, keeping his cool and remaining vigilant. Len's arm reached over like a good chum resting it over the shoulder of the Ononokus, it was as if they where best of friends. The feeling of Cassy's untimely presence was nearing. He had gotten use to the sensations and they didn't bother him any more. Cassy appeared next to him, holding herself by the arms as if afraid.

There was a momentary shudder from Len before he commented:

"Someone must have left that damn outside door open, those buffoons."

Klinz didn't answer but gave a small nod of acknowledgement. His eyes were the only ones that could see her, and this suited him fine. Insane or not there was too many coincidences in her appearance and the things she'd said, for it not to be true. Her whispers came at last,

"Roy's back there. He's the one. The one that sold me. I can remember how he hurt me" Cassy trembled as she struggled to continue, but bravely continued with a tremor resonating in her voice "I remember it clearly. It hurt. It was so big. I was violated, he said it was testing the goods."

He could feel the raw emotion within her pained whispers, it was shredding him up inside. He turned for a brief moment from her gaze, it seemed to unbearable to to see her, and in some way he felt ashamed. After a second or two lapsed, Klinz looked to his side to find she was no longer there. The Onnonokus clenched his heavy fist, gritting his teeth. What Cassy had been through seemed a nightmare and the worst part was, he wasn't there for her when it happened. The question loomed: who killed her? Was it Roy or someone else? Her spirit hadn't stayed long enough, and when she was, he'd never be in a good place where he could ask her.

They both approached the doors to a room where two bulky Machoke stood on either side. They where no doormen, but their true profession leaned towards the more under handed deeds of hitmen, hired to stay around that door. The two brutes followed Klinz closely, being led by good old Len down to a corner room. The Machoke stepped ahead of Len and Klinz, opening the room for them to enter. There, resting comfortably lay a slightly obese Sceptile being pampered by human males and females with only a towel to cover his lower areas. He was enjoying the massaging touch of his human selections.

He noticed he had company, and sat up, clicking his fingers. It seemed the humans were well-enough trained, able to distinguish their master's gesture and immediately backed away from him. Their heads hung fearfully low and avoiding making eye contact with the Sceptile or the guests that had just entered. This guy was not much to look at, but something told Klinz not to let his guard down. The authoritarian looking Sceptile may not have strength within himself judging by his well fed gut, but his strength resided within the numbers of his subordinates. Klinz stared at the two strong Machoke that kept their hawk-like eyes on him.

"So, I hear you want to check out the commodity?" The Sceptile asked.

"Yeah," Klinz answered. "If I part with my hard earned cash, it needs to be one that'll work my cock just as hard."

"Whats your type?" The Sceptile replied smugly, "The ones that say, 'Roy's so damn stupid he can't smell undercover garbage'?"

"So you knew who I was," Klinz replied, stepping forward with a certain degree of bravado, but trying to keep it polite. "That's pretty good, Roy, so let me ask you this: did you know a girl named Cassy?"

"I know many girls, but names? They're not one of my strengths."

"Thats great, let me see… Brunette, big brown eyes, five foot three and you abducted her over a week ago."

"Well, there's been a few, but you'll have to jog my memory."

The two well built Machoke grabbed the nearest weapon to them, one picking up a chair and the other seemed to pull out a crude knife. It wasn't rocket science to assume things where about to get real nasty, but none of it even phased Klinz as he had seen his fair share of fights and always came out on top; or hoped it also would be the case this. The Ononokus had their own reputation of being one of the most brutal species to have been ever brought into existence. They were a species well-endowed with great physical combat capabilities that made other Pokemon cringe with fear in their wake.

The Machoke duo were not looking for a long drawn out fight and intended to put a quick end to it. One rushed at Klinz, thrusting forth his knife in stabbing motion. A smirk crossed Klinz's face. He quickly shifted to the side and evaded the blade, catching the Machoke by the wrist and making a quick twist that followed up with a sharp snap. The Machoke grunted in pain, clenching his wrist as his knife fell to the floor, bladed end first as it lodged into the floorboard, twanging. Klinz curled his fingers into a tight ball, driving the hard fist, smashing against his foe's forehead. Its head rocked back with the powerful impact, knocking the muscular Pokemon out, left for the count. If he wasn't dead, he would never wake up.

The other Machoke took his chance with the opening presented from the rear, holding the chair loftily over his head. In One big action he drove it down, shattering the wood across Klinz's armoured back. The Ononokus pivoted, bringing his elbow around with a mighty swing, cleanly catching the Machoke's jaw. The heavy connection caused the jaw to dislodge it as it flapped around his face, bringing the meat-head to its knees. Klinz's tail came like an upper-cutting axe, hurtling the muscle-bound thug off the ground with the sheer force behind it, sending him crashing to Roy's feet.

"Len, Craig!" Roy yelled in desperate fury, stomping in rage and causing his towel to slightly slide off to a disgusting sight. "What the hell are you doing, standing around? take that bastard down NOW!"

Klinz lifted up a double seat sofa that was conveniently residing beside him. He stepped forth for a little extra strength as he flung it in the direction of the Gallade. Len was too close to move away and was slammed and squished against the wall, his consciousness fading away almost instantly. Klinz fought in a brutal way he couldn't control; it was in his blood, but he didn't take lives if he could help it. However, he wasn't sure if he could keep up to that rule should he manage to get Roy.

Only the Arcanine remained. Roy trusted in him, but he wasn't about to stay and see how the fight turned out. Quickly taking advantage of how focused Klinz was on the Arcanine, he made a run for it and escaped. Klinz reacted and dashed towards the running Sceptile, but was stopped by the Arcanine who quickly slid in between him and the escaping enemy. The Arcnine delivered a strong backhand, sending Klinz staggered backwards, caught off-guard.

Both opponents eyed each other, circling around the well-lit room. Something told Klinz this guy was not like the others. He slowly raised his hand and felt the warm string of blood that was trickling down the side of his lip.

"So, I'll have to bulldoze though you little doggie?"

The creature did not reply. He moved like a well trained assassin, and a highly adept one without a doubt. Roy was getting away, so Klinz had to make this fast. Giving things a small thought, Klinz decided: He'd have to resort to the destructive power of his Dragon-type abilities. The Arcanine rushed with a flurry of speed towards Klinz as his elbow extended without giving Klinz a chance to launch a counter or deflect. The blow connected with deadly accuracy, and was strong enough to propel the dragon off his feet and sliding backwards. Klinz focused his abilities, feeling the heritage that was bestowed upon his species: An ability known as Dragon Dance. There would be no other way in which he could keep such pace with him.

The ability of the skill had granted the Ononokus with a blessing of enhanced speed and attack power. The Arcanine began chasing the sliding body to launch his deadly Fire Fang, but just as his teeth where to inflict the burning, tormenting pain, the ferocious canine blinked. His eyes opened to see Klinz had vanished. The Canine felt his body hit with unspeakable force, and something buried into the side of his ribs, literally knocking the wind right out of him. His fur around the area of the impact singed leaving smoke to ascend from it.

Smoke left Klinz's mouth, having used a small portion of his power. Dragon Pulse could be rather tricky to control at times, and its effects deadly if he hadn't held back a little. The Arcanine was unable to stand after that blow, cradling his injury as he tried to gasp for air. He was in bad shape, but he'd live. Now, he had no idea if he could catch Roy but he had to try.

The Pokémon ran out into the corridor, and could hear many footsteps coming his way. There was no way he could take them all on and catch Roy… But fate smiled upon him yet again: Just then, a side window! Klinz ran straight for it, driving his beaten body crashing down into the alley outside, landing on his side, as the shattered glass followed behind him. He took to his feet darting through the back passage, making quick ground around the building. He could see Roy had just gotten into his car and was pulling out, getting away. Klinz looked around, spotting the car valet and charged him like a wild Tauros.

The valet received the keys of a anonymous member, oblivious to the fact the Ononokus express was charging him, and the train wreck impending. But before they knew what was happening, both member and valet felt like they were hit by a freight train. In that moment all they could hear was the sound of screeching tires.

Klinz could see that Roy hadn't gained too much of a lead as he drove quickly through the car parking and out haphazardly into the busy streets with no regard for traffic, as a casual driver swerved to avoid hitting him. This wasn't good: Roy was accelerating away and there wasn't much he could do about it. His frustration was growing as Roy was putting more and more distance between the Ononokus and himself.

Roy took a sharp right onto the next street, where road-blocks were in place as he crashed through the sign which prohibited entry. The fact Roy was a bad driver came as no surprise as he was used to being chauffeured everywhere. He slammed on the brakes, skidding to avoid the piled rubble of the upturned road that was undergoing repairs. His pace dramatically slowed for a while before he was able to pick up speed again. The gap had lessened but it wasn't significant enough, as Roy took the rough ride over the bumpy ground.

Klinz decided to skip the road and see if he could cut him off and catch up further ahead. He raced down the side street, dangerously right down the centre with the incoming traffic swerving to avoid hitting him. Both cars hit the next main road at the next junction. Roy was so close, as Klinz used the blades on the side of his head to break the wind shield screen right through so he could fire his Dragon Pulse attack. Klinz continued to follow recklessly after him.

The shining lights of the oncoming drivers where causing problems for both drivers, but Roy was getting desperate as he tried to break off, making a last minute swerve down a split road. His turning was not fantastic as he had to brake yet again to slow down before he reached the turn. Klinz had no interest in such novice driving tactics, as he slammed the hand brake up at the last possible moment to perform a hand brake turn. He was practically 10 meters behind Roy now.

The Ononokus opened his mouth as energy built quickly and then released with a powerful recoil as his head pushed back a little. If his species didn't have such reinforced spines and armour, then he would have surely gotten a very nasty whiplash. The blast came at blistering speed narrowly missing the Sceptile's rear tire. Roy answered, perhaps more out of fear than anything else, by peeking out his window, opening his mouth, and letting out a hail of seeds that hit Klinz's car and broke the rear glass, narrowly missing the Ononokus himself. Klinz kept firing his own powerful projectile till one blasted under the car, the power so strong and explosive it completely lifted the rear end of Roy's car as it overturned and flipped along the road a couple of times. Klinz continued at his speed as he rammed into the side of his vehicle, trapping the driver inside and dragging it across the street with the sheer momentum. Both cars skidded along the ground until they eventually stopped.

Klinz flung the side door open and raced towards the Sceptile, his anger for what he had done to Cassy and his personal feeling for this tyrant overwhelming him. The dragon leapt onto the upside-down vehicle like a savaged possessed beast, laying a barrage of dragon claws into it to tear Roy out. Chunks of metal flew off till he finally got to the driver's compartment. A large hole had been created, it was enough to reach in and grab hold of the fat Sceptile by the scruffs of his neck. The pudgy Pokemon got hauled him out, then toss down hard onto the concrete foot path like a rag doll.

Roy was dazed as the dragon leapt down, wrapping his clawed hand to the back of Roy's head, then marched him kicking and screaming to his own car. Klinz quickly used the double chop skill to blast of the bonnet with two powerful swings. The engine was still revving as Roy's face was pulled towards the fan belt.

.

.

End Notes - I hope you enjoyed this offering, and please leave a review if you enjoyed it. I will edit the last chapter if anyone is still interested, or leave this and move on, so please let me know if you want it.


	3. Chapter 3  Alleviation

**A Class Of Vintage**

**Chapter 3**

_**~Alleviation**~_

.

.

"Pokémon like you make me sick," Klinz told Roy, "I despise you… Now, you'll see what I do to low lives like you, unless you talk."

The Sceptile was pretty badly shaken after he had taken some injuries from the crash.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked, fear evident in his voice. "Aren't you supposed to arrest me or something?"

"Yeah, that's not important," Klinz answered coldly, "You have a dead or alive on your head, so it makes no difference to me."

"I swear I'll tell, what do you want to know?"

"Well, then, let's start… You own the human shelter, don't you? Why?"

"I needed to create a safe haven for humans! where humans were to learn they could come to live in peace. Where they wouldn't be outcasts as they would be amongst their own! It was getting hard getting hold of them, so I made it easier by making them come to me. That way I could sell them as demand was getting greater!"

"And what of the pendants your men wear with that six-point star?"

"It's some sick group! they paid well, and bought large quantities of humans, but they had this stupid condition, that we should wear them, but I swear I don't know why! All they said is those they wanted, needed to be taken in this way!"

"Okay, then… What happened with the death of your guy? We found a body this morning, along with seven corpses of humans."

"Things went sour!" Roy answered shakily. That fan seemed to be getting closer and closer… Was Klinz even aware he was getting him so close? "They refused to pay the full amount so he refused to trade! Then they overpowered him and took him somewhere… He managed to struggle free and kill one of them after they did some ceremony, but that really pissed them off and caused them to retaliate… Once again our guy, same one got abducted but wasn't so fortunate. I guess it was some form of payback."

"So you're selling humans to some weird occult nut jobs?"

"No I was, but we are not on any talking terms anymore, I swear it was robed figures with masks. I didn't question their morals as they paid for our services, and that's all I know." The Sceptile sighed, hoping Klinz would let him free.

"Well, thanks," Klinz crudely replied, a hint of satisfying bloodlust on his raspy voice, "And now, Roy… Well, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me. I'm sorry… Oh, wait… It's not."

"Wawawait, I told you all I know!"

Klinz pushed the Sceptile's face slowly further down, closer to the belt. He felt that cold presence again, two transparent hands came from behind as he felt her head resting on his back…A spirit who held him softly, embracing him. It wasn't so much of a touch, but a greater sensation of tingles where her spirit contacted.

"This is not the gentle Klinz I know," He heard her say, "you will hurt me more by becoming no better than he is. Please don't become a monster like him"

Klinz stopped, apparently stunned. He'd never actually taken a life this way, and realized just how much out of character he had become, sure he badly abused some criminals but a life? After all this sick, horrible Pokemon had done to her she still had compassion for others. Even for a Tyrant like Roy. Her heart was kind even to those that had done her harm. Klinz thought all she wanted was retribution, but that wasn't the case. She didn't want revenge; she wanted justice.

"I'm going to drag your ass in, Roy."

He withdrew the creature from the fans and began to slam his face against the side of the car until the Sceptile was out cold. He let Roy fall to the concrete, grabbing him by the bushy leaf like tail, and dragged him towards the boot of his car. He flipped it open, tossed Roy inside as he would have done with a cheap toy, and closed it down on him.

~-/-~

Half an hour had transpired and Klinz had reported in, making his way directly to Melissa's office, as a first port of call.

"Hey there, Why so glum?" He asked as Melissa pushed her pencil back and forth along a document, doodling. She didn't reply as she pushed a pink letter forward across the table.

"Ah, I see how it is, so it finally came down to this… You can skip the formalities." He placed the keys of the so called borrowed car down on the table, along with his badge. After a while, she broke the silence:

"You seem pretty beaten up, need a first aider?"

"Just scratches, they look worse than they feel. I'll make it. By the way, you might want to send some guys out to check out the car I brought; I've got 'Diamond-Backed' Roy locked up in the trunk." He replied with his usual, suave nature.

"Yeah I'll do that in a moment," Melissa chuckled softly, surprised at how calm the scratched and bruised ex-officer in front of her was. He had just stated what was probably the most important catch the Jubilife police had made since Mick Bernardi in the 20´s. "So, what're you going to do now? Got any jobs in mind? I can ask around if it helps."

"Nah, it's been a pleasure serving under delightfully volatile hottie such as you," Klinz answered, "But I've got to do this. With or without a badge, I'm still a Pokémon of the law."

"So it sounds like, you intend to still follow this case up?"

"Yes." was his simple reply

"Okay…" Melissa said with a mischievous smile, "I know I'm not supposed to, but before I received the order to fire you, I got hold of this map. I took the courtesy of outlining the areas of the killings, and this is how it looks."

Klinz watched her steadily unfold the map, arduously assessing it for a while, taking in all finer details until it hit him. He took hold of a marker that resided on the table, and started to draw onto the map. The marker glided the dark ink across the paper, joining the crime scenes to form five points of a star. He continued to draw the to the sixth, but no killing had taken place in that area: A marshland at the corner of the city.

"That's where the next murders will be. It's a pattern, see?" Klinz pointed out, almost excitedly.

"Klinz, I can't designate any more men, I'm out of man power, and we have our hands full. Don't go out there alone. I don't want to lose you."

"Forget about me," Klinz answered with no regard for himself. "I'll find a way to catch these bastards, but promise me one thing: If, for any reason, I don't make it… Please make sure I have a proper burial and make a memorial for Cassy next to mine"

"Dammit, Klinz!" She yelled. Somehow, he knew she'd have one of her fits, but, much to his surprise, she calmed down and took a deep breath, looking at him. "You really did love the Humi . . .I mean Human didn't you?"

"I still do, and it's nice to see you're trying to avoid using that nasty word. Take care and hopefully I'll see you again"

"I'm very sure you will," She said with a smile of certainty, although it did not instil any real hope within him. Yes he was pretty good when it came to battles, but there was only so much a Pokémon could do, after all, he was not a super hero, although at the time, a part of him wished he was.

"I'll just say I hadn't given you the notice, and you had taken a police vehicle out on an inquiry from what we could tell."

He smiled on the way out, but first things first. He could feel it inside, and this may not be something he could be returning from. It probably would be nice to grab one final Italian coffee on his way.

~-/-~

Night had sent its writhing darkness down, as not even street lamps had been erected in this suburban area. Klinz pulled the keys out of the ignition, taking a long look at the little path that led into the overgrown crop field. He stared at the wild, almost jungle-like growth with some of the plants standing taller than he was. From what he could tell it was an abandoned plantation which definitely showed its fallen years of neglect. There was an ominous chill to the place that was only worsened by the lack of light. A faint screeching could be heard in the distance… Probably just the wind.

The plantation was built upon marshlands which produced natural volatile gases, hence the plantation was closed down shortly after, as it presented a high risk for those who would work there.

The brazened warrior stepped out of the car, discarding his empty cup to the side, beginning to walk down the dirt path. He was certain the next string of ritual sacrifices was to take place around here, and he'd be right on the spot. He took caution as his feet shifted apprehensively along the trail leading towards what appeared to be a large farmhouse and barn. Both buildings where made from quality mortar and solid brick, that set a warm orange tone in color.

Faint light could be made out emanating from the cracks of the two colossal doors. It seemed like fire light with a natural flicker that only dancing flames could simulate. Someone was obviously there, and the sounds of chants where just about audible. The cries and synced voices could be heard to suggest there was more than one inside, probably a handful. Haste would lead to waste in this matter; he couldn't just run in unprepared. Klinz took a moment to look around and see if there was anything which may alert them, such as amateur traps. His eyes failed to reveal them if there were any. It was probably safe to assume the path was clear.

His body managed to creep along to the doors, placing his face toward the cracks within the doors themselves. His eye took an inquisitive peek and widened seeing them committing themselves to some bizarre ritual, it seemed almost otherworldly. From the angle he was viewing from he could only make out two figures, both robed, but he knew there was at least four to six of them judging by the sounds which resonated, alone.

He didn't want to catch their attention. They seemed entranced within whatever they were doing. He took the initiative to make his move, and take his chance. There was no other way in but the front. Luckily, a few steps in there were piles of hay which had been there for months, and the stench could be smelt even to him from outside. To his luck the doors where not bolted from inside, allowing for him to slowly pushed the door open enough to enter. The Ononokus lowered himself to squatting while he nudged through the doors, careful to not make any sounds to draw their attention. Once inside he used his tail to quietly close the door behind him.

His body motioned towards the pile of decaying hay. As he made it he sighed with some relief. There was no telling what these sick bastards had up their sleeve, and the first thing he must assess was the danger level. Klinz could see the next area in which he could stalk and pry on their private party from. He could briefly make out a total of six of them, with one which seemed like a leader. The pokémon lowered himself further and began to crawl, scraping his elbows and knees as he made his advance, making it to the next spot, only seven meters away now.

He looked on again from behind a stall of some kinds, probably there to hold Rapidash or Miltanks. He was shocked to the sight that befell him: The female upon the altar was no other than Cassy! was that her corpse? And why where they standing around it? He looked on and realized all the members were standing on a point, forming the shape of a six star hexagram, and the altar resided at the center. But that was not possible… He could see Cassy's bosoms raising and falling subtly as if she was breathing, was she still alive? Confusion and questions bombarded his head. The state of shock closed in on him as self-doubt to his sanity thwarted his attempts at planning what actions to take.

He felt her ghostly presence near him as he turned his head. Cassy stood there with her arms cradled, supporting her restless self.

"I remember it all now." She told him, "I was sold and brought here by a masked woman after i'd been ra . . ." she paused a moment, not even being able to complete that word, it was far too difficult to say with the hurt Roy had caused her "I was forced down to that altar as I screamed and cried. They were pokémon, and they were far stronger, I failed to get free. They cast away their terrible ritual as I watched on. No one came to save me as I screamed, feeling like I was torn from my very own body. The notion of drifting weightlessly filled me. I could no longer understand what was happening."

Klinz listened on with unrivalled attention. He needed to know this as much as she needed to tell it.

"After they were done, it was as if they could not see me, but I saw them all and I saw the body, my body. I was so afraid and lost. The one that was in charge said 'begin stripping the spirit of her memories'. I felt as if coils of unseen energy had constricted around me as two of them began their chant. She told the other the vessel was prepared for their lord to arrive on the night of Hallows eve. Surely it seemed as a joke. They erased my memories as I drifted in search, I searched for you."

Klinz gave thought to the words, he could not speak to her or ask her questions without being discovered. The word vessel, did it imply her soul had been forced from her body to allow something else to enter? Even though everything seemed like a very bad Halloween prank, there was no way this supernatural crap could be real. . . . Or could it?

Her hand stroked upon his-hard scaled skin, peering into his eyes, again it was not a touch but a glance of tingles that danced along his flesh.

"You are not going insane, believe in me. What's happening is real. I don't know if I can return to my own body, but I shall always be by your side, through life and death itself. If you love me, then believe in me. I'm eternally yours and with god as my witness, I shall never steer you wrong."

He knew her words touched him, and he had to believe in her. It was more the statement, 'if he loved her then he would believe.' His conviction within her became an immovable mountain. He knew he had to stop whatever they were doing, and he didn't fear what would happen. He was a Juggernaut right then, and he felt sorry for anyone who would try to stop him. Maybe it was the only way to return her, and it was time to do whatever he needed to, so he may regain the loved one he'd lost.

He heard one of the cultist call, with a dried, shrieking tone.

"From the heathens that may

to the one that strayed to do so

our secrecy violated, he must atone

eyes gaze upon with such fuss

for the one that rises to stop us

strums his hum for death to come

Swine of the police, show yourself."

He had been noticed, but this was fine. There was no way he came to play hide and seek, and it was time to bring closure to this case. He must now show himself and find the resolution to the dilemma that kept his love from her rightful body.

Five robed cultist slowly began to close in like a pack of hungry wolves, keeping somewhat of a distance from the dangerous dragon Pokémon. It was not fear but caution to what his species was capable of. He had no idea in what he could do but beat them, and they stood between him and her body. They managed to form a circle and had him covered from every conceivable angle.

He heard the sixth member call to him once more, her face concealed within a black mask, featureless, having only two slits for her eyes.

"For the face of your death must be shown

it is our way to be broaden

note not once, but five times chosen

these followers of Heroth must be proven

they'll kill you now, prove their worth

they will send you from mother nature's earth"

The five surrounding Klinz reached up to pull back their darkened hoods, removing their masks. He knew everyone of the poor excuses of species: Bagon, Charizard, Poliwrath, Grovyle, and Sneasel. A burning tail quickly swung from the Charizard as Klinz quickly reacted catching it in mid flight and using the same movement to pull the large pokémon into the air, with a powerful half swing the fire type got painfully used a bat, slamming the little Bagon a good ten feet away along with the Charizard cohort. Both seemed out cold.

"If this is the best all of you can do, then it'd be wise to move away now and let me take the girl back, or some of you might not even make it to the hospital beds"

A powerful jet of water blasted out from behind him, Klinz just about saw it coming from the corner of his eye and reacted just as quickly. He wouldn't dignify that excuse of an attack with a proper dodge, however, favouring to tilt his body to the side instead, the shot glanced of him altering enough of the trajectory of the attack to cause it to crash into the Grovyle. The Grovyle had no chance as the water based attack sent him flying out the barn and ripping the doors from their hinges as they followed him out.

The Ononokus smiled smugly at the remaining two who wavered on who should attack first, glancing at each other apprahensively. Klinz had actually been hurt, although he adamantly still portrayed the hard Pokémon in demeanour. Though he had managed to avoid most of the blast and even use it to his advantage, a part still hit him and tore some of his pectoral ligaments. He overestimated himself; bad call on his part, but he couldn't let that slow him down. Problem was, his left arm was fairly useless now. Not like he'd let them know, however.

The two charged him from both sides, the blur of punches coming through from the Sneasel. Klinz quickly surged with power enabling "Dragon Dance" to give him the much needed speed boost, he coupled this with "Scary Face" He wasn't usually this cautious in a battle, but he needed to look out. After all, half his working arms meant half his power in a fight. With his second ability in effect it seemed the two moved far slower. It was almost gratifying to see them like that. He was in a position of domination now. The water type reclined its arm and swung it at a manageable speed. Klinz lacked power of his left arm, so he tactically used his tail without the slightest hint of his weakness. His tail quickly stopped the attack as he let his knuckles empower with raw dragon energy, delivering a devastating Giga Impact that painfully exploded upon contact directly in the centre of the Poliwrath's abdominal swirling pattern.. The creature was blasted so far back it crashed harshly into one of the support beams. The force itself causing cracks to ripple quickly up the concrete pillar as it gave way. The unfortunate Poliwrath witnessed to his with moments of terror as the small area above crashed down upon him. The misfortunate Pokémon lay under the rubble, completely incapacitated, but fortunate enough to be still breathing.

The Sneasel began to back away, holding his hands out. He was begging, carefully side-stepping. The cowardly Pokémon made a break for it as it began to run for the exit. The sixth member called out to the Sneasel.

"loyalty abandoned, thus you run

pledge you did, but its undone

death you shall have, betrayer of god

coward you are, disloyal one."

The female figure that had yet to reveal her identity without mercy blasted an inferno of fire that set the Sneasel ablaze. The cries of pain echoed through the enclosure to slowly die down… Nothing but charred bones remained. Klinz made a keen observation that the power behind the attack was far from a normal level. It would be foolish to call it anything less than a level on par with his own. He decided it was probably in his own interest and Cassy's to not hold back as he had been doing so far. One thing that at least gave him some warning was that she gave away she was a fire type. If he did take a hit, he would only sustained half the damage and probably could count his lucky stars he was a dragon, however not everything was a good as it sounded.

Even if he was to neutralize half the effects of this Pokémon's power, it still was strong enough to give him second degree burns, if not third. He might not get completely charred, but it would hurt like hell, especially having the entire effected area burned off. She starred directly at him with her callous gaze. She had no remorse over what she had done to one of her own.

"My dear lord comes, you are are but a thorn

Beautiful Humix, he desired her form

You can not stop, You survived how?

Make haste to the next life, just expire here now."

"Talk like a normal person ,you stupid bitch, you can't tell me you speak like that all the time. If you do I'll just pay no attention while I crack your skull open."

"Maybe I don't talk like that all the time,"

"Communication boundaries usually are awkward to overcome, but I'm glad we're making progress, so now then, who are you?"

"Insults aside, who pulled you off the case that would give you your lucky break? Who led you here knowing you would make it this far? Who sent you to locations where the sacrifices occurred? Who gave you the map, easily marking five points for your stupid, limited thoughts?"

"Melissa?" Klinz reacted in shock. He could have pictured many faces for this sixth member, but never hers… He was enraged, saddened and disappointed at the same time. No it can't be his friend Melissa, that notion in itself was absurd.

"If intelligence was ever present in your head, then it would have been a miracle, as you seem rather vacant up there." The cloaked woman pulled back her hood, ripping the mask from her face, Klinz was lost for words by what he saw, she spoke once more "Why else would I have helped you, and given you hints when you strayed?"

Melissa stood before him, his blood boiled as he watched her callous eyes, the malicious tone set in her body language cried to Klinz to slap that stupid smirk of her face.

She laughed in a cruelly delighted way. "Simple Klinz, always so far behind the others, never the smart one. I needed the Body of two lovers that where noble and strong, Cassy's innocent love, and your devotion to her with a fighting heart that needed to prove its worth. That's why I sent you out there. I knew you would be the one when you returned with Roy. And so, the final preparations began."

She let her robes slide from her body so it wouldn't hinder her actions in the heat of the battle that was about to begin. Klinz knew Melissa well enough to know she fought like a monster. He had also heard rumours of how she gained her position and how ruthless she could be, none of which had bothered him till this moment.

Without so much of a warning Melissa charged him with a burning fist. Klinz was good at catching incoming attacks but even he struggled as she pulled the punch short of his hand. Her body weaved around his torso, delivering a jab to the side of his ribs, then dropping low onto all four limbs planting herself on the ground, and like an ascending rocket her flame fueled kick blasted upward with a small fiery explosion as it impacted Klinz's chest. The Ononokus fell backward, but quickly used his tail to strike down upon the ground to rectify himself to an upright position.

He hammered his fist down towards the low-positioned Blaziken who nimbly swept her body to the side to cleanly avoid the contact, retreating a couple of meters. He threw a few punches at her with his right arm, but she easily avoided and flipped back, laughing at the Ononokus' feeble efforts to strike her. She licked her lips enjoying their tussle. Klinz roared at her and asked through gritted teeth of pent up aggression

"Why Cassy?"

The Blaziken smiled with those lips he wished now to peel of her face, feeling betrayed by the one he aspired to be like one day. He felt the pain of her attack. It was something beyond his skill level, it seemed any attack she used even a normal kick was capable of burning his flesh.

"The chosen vessel needed to be someone that held such emotional fortitude… Someone of great sentimental value to someone else. Someone so precocious and sacred, worthy to receive the spirit of my righteous divine God. With you now here another part of the equation is finished, the spilling of the lover's blood will break the seals to this world so he may come."

"So that's why you lured me here…"

"I'd give you an applause for figuring it out if it wasn't so obvious, idiot."

Melissa drew a dagger from behind herself, the curved blade stained with the dry blood of previous slaughters. It was a sickening weapon, and somewhat ornamental with its fine design, letters etched into it hilt which where not human nor Pokémon in origin. Her eyes rolled up at Klinz as if she was sizing him up.

The Blaziken came for him again, and within milliseconds a trail of fire blasted off behind her to launch her like a rocket towards him, her punches flew in fast with a furious pace. His left arm was already pretty useless but he used it none the less to dampen the blows along with his right and tail. He was on the back foot. She kept pushing him back little by little and not even his Dragon Dance at its best could cope with it as some of the kicks and punches burst through. Her attacks could hardly be seen due to her highly accelerated thrusts. Burns and cuts from her dagger rained across his chests and abs. He was having the life beaten out of him, yet he remained focused, not letting his anger dictate any reckless actions on his behalf.

He was starting to get better at blocking them, waiting for that one opening where he got his chance, he felt one of his ribs crushed, making it harder to breath as it pressed against his lung. He was lucky that time to avoid puncturing it. There it was, her leg swept around in the same tedious pattern as the last ten or so times. He drove his Giga Impact through his knuckle for her ribs, but her defense came in so fast it was almost as if she knew his move before it happened. She jumped way clear of him.

That entire exchange of blows had no effect on her whatsoever, and to make it worse she had literally not broken a sweat yet. She stood a nice distance, raising her knife over her head. Her fingers twirled it like a mini baton, spinning faster with each twirl. Klinz could tell whatever she was planning was not good. He saw the knife starting to spiral flames as it became a raging blaze. He remembered back to the Pokémon that had died with the human bodies, and the injuries tallied up: This was the weapon that had been used back then.

Melissa thrust it out throwing it with great speed. Klinz tried to evade as quickly as possible but he failed to match it for speed. He squinted as it ripped the side of his abdominal tissue and muscle wide opon, it was less than a pretty sight. The fiery blade continued its course and like a boomerang it spun back to her hand.

The Dragon began to take evasive action, as there was no way he could just sit there, she had a large radius and very good accuracy, but if he remained mobile he would at least increase his chances of avoiding it, remote as they might have been. The dragon moved with the grace of an ever-flowing ballerina and for a creature with such a muscular large build and decorated with injuries, he did surprisingly well.

Melissa observed his movements as she threw the spinning knife once more to her fleeting target. Klinz felt his right shoulder split open as he watched the rotating weapon return to her. She was feeling proud of her abilities, as she taunted him to show her superiority

"You know how fast it's spinning? Last time I measured I was shy of mere nine thousands rotations per minute, not bad right, I already have done a number on you, you won't last the next attack or two."

"That's kind of lame, Melissa. People praise people but you love praising yourself. I'll give you a pat on the back as well . . . . . Pokéslut"

The Blaziken didn't like the sarcasm in his voice, her pent up anger was beginning to surge, fire consumed her body. He was making things worse for himself. She launched the knife with pure hatred towards him. It was a complete outburst of rage, as Klinz used her temper against her. The throw seemed a little wild and less concentrated and this is where his chance came in, while her anger threw off her judgement.

Klinz turned in toward her, swiftly able to let the knife whizz past his face, hearing the hum of the immense speed it was rotating at. As the weapon passed the side of face, the heat from it was enough to scold it, but fate had granted him luck that the knife hadn't embedded in his head. He closed his eye in time for it to not be burned but his eyelid had been scolded so badly he was unable to open it.

One-eyed he kept his advance with quick strides, he threw a hard balled right fist, or made it appear so with a nicely timed fake, instead his tail scraped along the floor at blistering speed, taking her by the waste and off the ground as she squirmed. The blade was returning with furious vengeance as Melissa knew the lack of control of her emotions had been her undoing, it was a mere folly to allow her anger to cloud her.

The Ononokus having known her well took advantage of her temper perfectly when he evoked it from her volatile nature, sweeping her around as if she was nothing, directly placing her in line with the returning blade. The splashing of her red fluids coated him in a instant, ploughing through her abs exiting out into Klinz's chest. Klinz hadn't anticipated that part. It narrowly missed his heart but it had ruptured into his aorta. The heat of the blade burning him internally, acting to slow the bleeding considerably, but it was a fatal injury. He knew he couldn't remove it or he'd bleed to death, not that he hadn't lost enough as it was.

His tail reluctantly released her drained body as it collapsed in a heap. The crimson wine of her life slowly moving along the floor as her essential life fluid created the crimson puddle she now lay in. She tried to claw towards him but failing to make progress with what little reserve of life she had remaining.

"That. . . . . was brilliant . . . Klinz," She faintly laughed, coughing, "You've done it, thank you. The final act is complete . . . The lover must be able to die for his love, and most importantly, a body so desired, its worth killing for which was the final piece of the ritual . . . I am the martyr, I am the final sacrifice. . . ."

She gasped in between words, finding the strength to dribble out her final tainted words as she continued.

"My lord Heroth comes and I shall be rewarded, Even . . In. . . . . . . . . . . . Death." Her head dropped face-first into the floor, very much dead, and good riddance to her.

Cassy's celestial form glittered as it over stood her body. Her human body looked like the sleeping beauty of old fairy tales. That white gown so white, it almost seemed to cast out its purity, like her innocence. Klinz staggered to her spirit, staring at her with confusion, and not knowing what he had to do. Klinz could feel a darkness creeping over his body; it wasn't like Cassy's chill; It was sinister and riveted in evil. Somehow, the place had caught fire during the last fight, but this thing, whatever it was had began to come. Klinz could see it above Cassy; A stream of black mist that slowly descended down towards her sleeping body. He looked at Cassy's spirit for guidance

"I don't know what to do, help me save you! tell me what I need to do.."

"I can't enter my body! It's been processed with some magic that prevents me from returning…" She thought for a while before ordering him.

"Kill me!" She said with fear, but this was as hard for her to ask as it was for him to hear those words. Klinz couldn't believe the words she said, had his hearing failed him? He shook his head not wanting to lose her again.

"No! I refuse to do it!"

"Klinz! Listen, I know you love me, and this love is unquestionable but I also know how hard it must be. You must not allow it to enter this world, and the only way is to kill me! Please! I'm begging you." She started crying, the desperation in her eyes was powerful enough to make him want to die right now.

Klinz took hold of the knife embedded within his chest. The Onnokus flinched as he began to draw the dagger out as slowly as possible to avoid his blood from spurting out uncontrollably. He looked down on her body. It looked so sweet, it was ripping him up inside to do anything so despicable to her. His hand trembled and for the first time in his life he realized he was crying as the tip of the blade touched her skin, resting above her left breast where her heart beat strongest. He wavered for a moment, unable to do it.

Cassy's spirit tenderly smiled to let him know she will be alright. Her ghostly hand came to rest upon his to help him drive the instrument of her death into her. The tingles represented the touch she had, he only wished he could truly have her hold his hand. Her tingles felt warmer then in the previous encounter and he knew it is her raw emotion of love and devotion he feels. She softly spoke out:

"We'll do it together, I will always love you . . . ."

Klinz closed his good eye, turning his face in shame to one side as he pushed down. The blade slid in so easily it made him want to throw up. She was so fragile and vulnerable and he had done this vile thing to her, he killed her; not the occult, not their god, but him. The air began to vibrate heavily as the smoky entity suddenly imploded, a storm of energy rushed towards its center, forcing it to return to wherever the hell it literally came from.

He felt his cheek tingling as he opened a eye to see her caressing him, hearing her voice slowly growing quieter.

"Thank you for setting me free. As a last request, please take me from here, away from these memories."

Klinz slid his arms under her delicate legs and neck as he struggled to lift her in his state and a half useful arm, but somehow managed to. The Dragon took his slender sleeping princess as her spirit faded away. He refused to look upon her body that he had violated with the knife. His sight focused ahead as the barn burnt behind him, his laboring legs slugged along the ground as his body swayed. He grew wary, as he got further from the barn to hear an explosion behind him, the fire and gases from the marsh finally igniting. Shrapnel rained around him, but none touched him, as if he was impervious, or by chance not one speck of falling debris hit him. He had escaped just in time, however all the evidence had been erased behind him.

After taking a few more steps, his humble eyes settled upon a tree. It felt so welcoming as it beckoned to him. He was tired and needed to rest a moment, before he continued back to his car which was somewhere around here.

He rested his back against the pine tree, feeling the rough textures against his skin, holding his enchanting beauty to him. He finally looked upon her face and cried full heartedly seeing her cheeks where still flush. It seemed she was only sleeping but he knew better. His back slid down the trunk of the tree as he slumped sitting there with her.

He drew his packet of cigarettes out. Luckily he had one last left. Placing it to his mouth he lit it and inhaled that big draw of needy smoke. It felt better than any other time he had ever smoked, it always felt like stress relief when he needed it the most. The trees before him where turning hazy, was it the loss of blood? His body was beginning to feel limp and unresponsive. His lips where trembling with involuntary movements, letting the cigarette slowly fall from his lips, dropping down the side of his depleted body. He took a couple of gasps but it was like there wasn't enough air. There seemed as if there was a drought in his mouth.

Klinz got up as he trudged onwards feeling lighter, after taking a few steps he looked back, seeing himself still up against that tree, holding Cassy's slender body as the most cherished possession of divine love, his eyes glazed over motionless. It was clear what had happened as he turned from his corpse to find a hand held out, waiting for him. He smiled, placing his own transparent white hand into the gentleness of hers. He could feel her touch properly once again, and he had very much yearned for this feeling. His Sweet Cassy… His dear Cassy.

Some may say it is possible even today to see the spirits of both tragic lovers, together hand in hand on Hallow's Eve. Their spiritual embodiment residing on the same street corner which some believe was where they met. Their bodies had died, but their love is eternal, it never died as the stars above the clouds never fail to fill the night sky. And even in death they never seem parted.

_**Written by Zana An**_

_**Editing and story Concepts by Noxxi **_

Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, or just want to leave feedback. I'm not sure if anyone enjoys my stories on this site

so it would be nice to know if you all would like more of my action, love based Pokemon fiction. Thank you for reading.


End file.
